bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear is a level 9 mob. He and the cave monsters are the most powerful mobs (in terms of damage, as they instantly kill you) in the game. He is one of the 4 bosses in the game, along with King Beetle, Stick Bug, and the Coconut Crab. Tunnel Bear spawns in the White Tunnel. The entrance to the tunnel is inside the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch and Stump Field. The White Tunnel To enter the White Tunnel, go to the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. You can either jump through the chimney on the top, or you can go in the right end of the converter and then drop down into the chute. (You may need enhanced jumping abilities, for example, Hiking Boots, to jump up to the chimney. Alternatively, you can climb the hill to the Yellow Cannon and jump down from there.) You'll land in a small entryway with two green walls and two white walls. One of the white walls is semi-transparent. Go through the transparent white wall to find the tunnel. Move quickly deeper into the tunnel, because once you go through the white wall, Tunnel Bear will drop down through the roof very near the entrance. The walls will also get narrower, making it harder to turn back as you go deeper into the tunnel. If Tunnel Bear does not appear and instead you see a countdown timer floating in mid-air, then you have defeated him too recently, and you'll need to wait out the respawn timer. To exit the tunnel, use the teleport pad in the middle of the tunnel. Basic Strategy Tunnel Bear has 10,000 health and kills you instantly if you get too close (And "too close" is not the same as "touching"). However, he trudges slowly at a constant speed, on a completely predictable path: straight towards you. Thus, the recommended strategy for defeating him is to walk in front of him, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead him down the tunnel. An alternative is to keep him near the beginning of the tunnel and to keep to one side and occasionally jump around him. The alternative only works at the beginning because of the tunnel tapering down the further down you get, making you trapped. You have two and a half minutes to defeat Tunnel Bear. There's a timer above his head showing how much time you have left until he despawns. Note that it usually takes Tunnel Bear less than two and a half minutes to traverse the length of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear respawns every 2 days (48 hours), but he will respawn every 40 hours and 48 minutes with a Gifted Vicious Bee or certain Stick Bug Amulets. Drops Note that unlike other mobs, Tunnel Bear drops his tokens in a straight line. Guaranteed (first defeat) * 200 Battle Points. * 1000 bond per bee. * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) OR Star Egg. * Honey. Guaranteed (subsequent defeats) * 200 Battle Points. * 1000 bond per bee. * 5 Royal Jelly. * 10 tickets. * 5 Moon Charms. * 5,000,000 Honey (increased by Honey From Tokens). Possible (subsequent defeats) Note: It is possible to get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, 50 treats and 500 treats from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops is increased by Loot Luck. * Royal Jelly (increments of 5, 10, 20, or 50). * Tickets (increments of 10, 15, 25, or 100). * 25-250 gumdrops. * Ant Pass. * 15-50,100 treats. * 50-500 sunflower seeds. * 50-500 pineapples. * Baby Bee Egg. * Enzymes (increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10). * Oil (increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10). * Magic Bean (increments of 1, 3, 5, and 10). * Star Jelly (possibility of getting multiple). * Glitter (increments of 1, 5, 10, or 25). * 5-100 Moon Charms. * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond). * Star Egg. * Diamond Egg, Gold Egg, and Silver Egg. * Stingers. * Micro-Converter (increments of 1, 5, or 10). * Night Bell. Tips to Defeat * Have bees with a high attack stat. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Brave Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, Lion Bee, and Rage Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. Bees with Rage, Focus, and Melody abilities will raise the effectiveness of your entire hive, either by boosting attack (Rage) or by increasing critical chance/power (Focus/Melody), or by having a gifted Rage Bee, gifted Brave Bee or gifted Lion Bee which will boost Bee Attack, a gifted Commander Bee which will boost Crit Chance or a gifted Looker Bee or Tabby Bee which will boost Crit Power. * Have bees that have token links. Music Bee, Rage Bee, Exhausted Bee, and Shocked Bee have the Token Link ability. If a token is too close to Tunnel Bear, use the token link instead of going back to get a Rage, Focus, Melody, or Impale token. That way you won't have to go back and risk getting killed. * Level up your bees to Level 9 or higher. Bees that have a lower level than the enemy most likely will miss. The lower the bee's level is, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear with the length of the tunnel, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack him. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat him. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, he will lay flat for a second before getting up and chasing you. * When Tunnel Bear is at low health, don't do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear is at low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees defeat him. * Keep a distance between you and Tunnel Bear. Many players die because they do not keep their distance. The farther you are, the more space you have to collect tokens, but don't stray past your bees' attack range. * Keep jumping throughout the tunnel. Bees that drop ability tokens will drop them closer to you and keep attacking Tunnel Bear if you are jumping. If you have a Vicious Bee, this method will be more useful to you. This works with every mob in the game and not just Tunnel Bear. * Know your method. If you are doing the turn around method, do not go past the teleporter or back into the drop location. One will prevent you from turning around and the other will despawn Tunnel Bear. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the White Tunnel. RobloxScreenShot20181019 150200150.png|Tunnel Bear's death. RobloxScreenShot20181129_210638363.png|The newer, narrower White Tunnel. Tunnel Bear's Respawn timer.PNG|Tunnel Bear's respawn timer. TB_saying_goodbye.png| Tunnel bear waving when you die. Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the tunnel, which resets his health. * When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he waves goodbye and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, he will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing you. * This bear is the first bear in the game that is hostile to players, the second being Gummy Bear. Shadow Bear doesn't count because the floor kills you, not him. * There is a glitch where Tunnel Bear can spawn on top of the tunnel. If this happens, you can easily defeat him as he can't reach you. However, if the timer runs out before you can defeat him, he may respawn back in the tunnel. * The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for the code "Wink". * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit wider than his body, so you don't need to touch him to die (Similar to King Beetle's "aura"). * Tunnel Bear was the second boss added to the game. * Before the Nov. 25, 2018 update, the tunnel was wider, so it was easier to pass Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear, Onett and Gummy Bear were "Naughty this year" (2018), as stated by Bee Bear during the Beesmas Event. * As of the 4/5/19 update, there is now a visible despawn timer below the HP count, which is set for 2 minutes and 30 seconds after Tunnel Bear spawns. This made it much more difficult to defeat the Tunnel Bear, since you are now unable to defeat the boss by circulating the tunnel numerous times, with a low attack rate. boss Category:Bears Category:Mobs